


Hit the road Jack (and don't you come back no more)

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, ur honor....f a m i l y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: he'd kill for his sons.title from ray charles' hit the road jack
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	Hit the road Jack (and don't you come back no more)

Tommy is lying on the ground, gaze blinking in and out of focus. 

“What did you think would happen Tommy?” Dream his friend- no!- murmurs. “Even with your brothers, you couldn’t do a damn thing against me.” 

“Tech-” His words are cut off by a boot slamming into his chest, and he screams. 

“Technoblade and Wilbur are gone, Tommy.” The masked man’s voice deepens. 

“No-” 

“Yes.” And Dream raises his axe and the sharp whisper of wind as his axe descends, and Tommy closes his eyes-

Phil’s arrival is heralded by the sound of crows cawing and wings flared as wide as they could go. “Don’t you touch my sons.” He spits, venom in his voice as he blocks the axe swing with a hand. (Blood drips onto the ground.)

“What makes you think you can take me?” 

“You didn’t know?” Phil asks, with an innocent lilt to his voice- and it is odd, seeing how fast his father could change his voice. “I was called ‘The Angel of Death’.” 

Dream takes a step back. “You-” 

“So don’t you dare tell me I can’t take you.” His father gives Dream a smile, although it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Get out.” 

Dream stares for a moment, before turning and walking away angrily, a huff escaping him. Phil watches him go before whirling to kneel next to his youngest. 

“Toms? C’mere.” Carefully, Phil helps him up, letting Tommy cling to him if needed. 

“Dad-?” He curses himself for how weak his voice sounds. “Dad, where’s Techie and Wilby? We got separated- and- Dream- Dream said-” 

“They’re okay. They’re okay bubba.” Phil murmurs, running a gentle hand through Tommy’s hair. “I promise. Techno and Wilbur are okay. They’re getting here. Dream didn’t do anything.” 

“But- we-” 

“Toms?” Although it sounded weak, Tommy knew that voice. 

“Techie!” 

“Hey, hey.” There’s a gentle hand that cups his face. “I’m okay.” 

“But-” His voice cracks slightly, and his vision blurs again. “Where’s Wilby?” 

“Right here Tommy. I’m here.” Wilbur sounds farther away, and there’s the nicker of a horse...? Carl? Did Wilbur take Carl? 

Phil stands, and Tommy clings on for dear life, burying his head into his father’s shoulder. “Let’s go back home, okay? Wil, could you help Techno onto Carl?” 

Wilbur must have nodded, because his father launches himself into the air, gripping Tommy tightly to his chest. 

And Tommy falls asleep because he’s being held and it’s safe.


End file.
